1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
2. SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The present invention has for an object the provision of an improved earth auger adaptable to any earth drilling need, but more specifically for use in fencing and construction work where what is known as post hole augers are used.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent in the following specification when considered in light of the attached drawings.